Wake Up Seyia!
by SetsunaAesSedai
Summary: Okay. Um... it's a songfict and all it's really is Serena waking up Seyia with some music added.
1. Wake Up Seiya!

Hi again. I haven't been on for a LONG time. Over a year now. I decided to try and write another fanfict since I haven't written one for a long time now, so please no flames. I'm just trying to see if I can still write them. I'm just practicing.  
Oh, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the show. I DO like Seyia, I just felt like being a little mean today. Ooh, and I don't own anything written by Celine Dion and ATC. I just wanted to add some music.  
Wake up Seiya!!!  
Serena looked around the room. She looked at Seiya, laying there on the floor, asleep. 'Geesh. He must have been tired. Although, running away from Amara that much must have worn him out. I guess they do really hate each other. Or at least she really hates him enough to kill him.' She smiled at the thought, remembering how funny it had been watching Amara run after Seiya with the cutting knife.  
Slowly, she made her way to her boombox, careful not to wake her friend up. Then, evilly, she turned up the volume while she started ATC's song "Around the World."  
  
The kisses of the sun - Were sweet I didn't blink  
I let it in my eyes - Like an exotic dream  
The radio playing songs - That I have never heard  
I don't know what to say - Oh not another word  
  
Just - la la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just - la la la la la - And everybodyÆs singing   
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing  
  
"Serena!" He screamed. "Turn it down!"  
But, Serena didn't. She knew that if she turned off the song, he would fall asleep. "No," she said, and pouted.  
  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la   
La la la la la - la la la la la la la   
  
Inside an empty room - My inspiration flows  
Now wait to hear the tune - Around my head it goes  
The magic melody - You want to sing with me  
Just la la la la la - the music is the key  
And now the night is gone - Still it goes on and on  
So deep inside of me - I long to set it free  
I don't know what to do - Just can't explain to you  
  
I don't know what to say - Oh not another word  
  
Just - la la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just la la la la la - And everybody's singing   
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing  
  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la   
La la la la la - la la la la la la la  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la   
La la la la la - la la la la la la la   
  
The kisses of the sun   
  
La la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing   
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing  
  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la   
La la la la la - la la la la la la la   
La la la la la - la la la la la la la   
La la la la la - la la la la la la la  
  
Around - Around - Around the world  
  
Now, Serena grinned evilly as Seiya looked at her with a sore expression. "What you do that for?" he whined.  
"Because you were being a lazy butt. Now, it's 8:00 P.M. and don't you have a show to preform at with the others in an hour?" Serena grinned. She had remembered that on purpose because 1) Seiya would have blamed her for letting him fall asleep when he found out he was late for the show and 2) She felt like being right about the times for once instead of people having to remind her.  
"All right, all right. Just don't play that song over again."  
However, Seiya looked like he was going to fall asleep again.   
So, Serena knew exactly what to do. Michelle had told her. She had said to Serena that most guys didn't like the slow, "sappy" songs (as she had put it) and so a way to get them up was to play one. Serena took her friend's advise and put on Celine Dion's "The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face." It started to play---  
  
The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the night and -  
  
Seyia jumped up and turned off the boombox. "Dang it, I never knew you women could be so perceivent. I'm gone, I'm gone." With that he said goodbye and left Serena, whose stomache was sore from laughing and felt like her jaw was going to split in half.  
As it turned out, Seiya was still late. However, he couldn't blame Serena.   
The next day Serena told Michelle about what had happened the previous night and the two laughed about it for the rest of the week. 


	2. Seiya's Revenge

I dont own Sailor Moon. I dont own the songs;  
  
Kryptonite, by 3 Doors Down  
  
Achy Breaky Heart, by Billy Ray Cyrus  
  
Here it is people! The next "section" to "Wake Up Seiya!" Except this one is called "Seiya's Revenge." I'm thinking of calling these the SMC (Seiya Music Chronicals). What do you think?  
  
Okay. I have nothing personal against the song by Billy Ray Cyrus. I like it. It can just get a little ... how do you say this... annoying?  
  
Have fun!  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
Seiya's Revenge  
  
~  
  
Seiya creeped into Serena's room. It had been hard enough for him to talk her mom into letting him go into Serena's room, but when she had heard the full story, she had allowed it. 'Revenge can be sweet and the curse is complete.' Seiya grinned evilly, but he had no idea where that thought had come   
  
from. 'Now I remember. That song in the movie Anistasia. The one Chibi Chibi made me watch when she had me tied up to that chair.' He shuddered to think of the memory. That hour had been scary. 'Well, wake up call Serena.' He slowly cranked up the volume on her boom box and then turned the song on.  
  
"I took a walk around the world to  
  
ease my troubled mind  
  
I left my body laying somewhere  
  
in the sands of time  
  
I watched the world float to the dark  
  
side of the moon  
  
I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah  
  
"I watched the world float to the  
  
dark side of the moon  
  
After all I knew it had to be something  
  
to do with you  
  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
  
"If I go crazy then will you still  
  
call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
there holdin' my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
my superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
"You called me strong, you called me weak ]  
  
but still your secrets I will keep  
  
You took for granted all the times I  
  
never let you down  
  
"You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
  
not for me then you'd be dead  
  
I picked you up and put you back  
  
on solid ground  
  
"If I go crazy then will you still  
  
call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
there holdin' my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
my superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
"If I go crazy then will you still  
  
call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
there holdin' my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
my superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
"Yeah!  
  
"If I go crazy then will you still  
  
call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
there holdin' my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
my superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
"Ooohhh oohhh oohhh  
  
Ooohhh oohhh oohhh  
  
Ooohhh oohhh oohhh."  
  
Seiya couldn't figure out how the heck that song got on the CD he burned. 'Or else Yaten replaced it with one of his own.' He liked it though, he just didn't remember downloading it. He already had the original CD.   
  
Seiya frowned. Serena was still asleep. 'This'll wake her up for sure.' He started to play "Achy Breaky Heart."  
  
You can tell the world  
  
You never was my girl  
  
You can burn my clothes up when I'm gone  
  
Oh you can tell your friends  
  
Just what a fool I've been  
  
And laugh and joke about me on the phone  
  
Serena bounced out of her bed. "NO!" She looked around wildly.  
  
Seiya left and let the song play.  
  
"You can tell my arms  
  
Go back on to the farms  
  
You can tell my feet to hit the floor  
  
Or you can tell my lips  
  
To tell my fingertips  
  
They won't be reaching out for you no more  
  
"Don't tell my heart  
  
My achy breaky heart  
  
I just don't think it'd understand  
  
And if you tell my heart  
  
My achy breaky heart  
  
He might blow up and k---"  
  
Serena sighed. "Finally. It's off. That song can be so annoying." She looked around. "SEIYA!"  
  
Sammy looked at his sister's door. 'I'm glad I'm not that guy.' He grinned. 'But I'm sure that hidden video recorder I put in her room caught the whole thing. I better get it out of there ASAP as soon as she leaves.'  
  
"Sammy! Can you come down here?!"  
  
"Coming mom!"  
  
next day.....  
  
"Ooh! Seiya you are so cruel."  
  
Seiya grinned. "I know. But you did it to me." 'Ah. The feeling of revenge.' He looked at Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. 'The three women I hate.' He smiled evilly. 'Maybe.... I think I could live through it.' He laughed and everyone looked at him like he was stranged, except for Taiki and Yaten. They were getting the same idea....... 


End file.
